


Зажигалка

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Umino Iruka, Complicated Relationships, Dark Hatake Kakashi, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Partner Betrayal, Pillow Talk, Relationship Problems, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sharingan, Smoking, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Ирука ждет Какаши с миссии. Ему нужно кое-что рассказать...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 13





	Зажигалка

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть сюжетный "вотэтоповорот" (вдруг вы не любите сюрпризы) и, возможно, упоминается Какаши/Гаара. А может быть, и нет.  
> Выкладка на фикбуке для бумеров типа меня: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9887300 ~

Капли все еще стекали на сетке по ту сторону окна. Ируке казалось, что чертов дождь никогда не закончится. Как будто напоминание, как издевка.

Он сидел на темной, прохладной благодаря этому дождю кухне, не включив свет, и изо всех сил убеждал себя не курить снова. Его подсадили на кучу мелких вредных привычек, и он пытался избавиться хотя бы от одной, самой банальной. Но если быть честным, то самой крупной из них был виновник торжества. Тот, из-за которого он начал курить. Тот, в ожидании кого Ирука не спал всю ночь, прекрасно зная, что завтра будет хреново. Работа не ждет, в отличие от посредственных любовников или жалеющих себя в темноте на собственной кухне учителей.

Ничего, это ничего. Он объявится, как обычно. Объявится… Может, к утру? Если не к утру, то будет тяжело весь день ожидать чего-то. Хорошо быть с девушкой - про нее все знают, ей первой сообщат, если, скажем так, придет “похоронка”. Но они встречались тайно. Как обычно, шиноби - скрытые в тени, незаметные взгляду. И если не Ирука, то он-то точно - настоящий шиноби, с большой буквы.

Ирука ждал возвращения Какаши Хатаке с миссии. А нервничал потому, что ублюдок опаздывал на целые сутки. Его не было в деревне уже с месяц, но для ниндзя сутки - непростительное опоздание. Конечно, бывает всякое. Любая мелочь, если так посудить, может привести к задержке в пути. Но вдруг он ранен? Вдруг… убит?

Сутки были невозможным опозданием для Какаши, потому что тот знал, что его ждет Ирука, и никогда не заставлял переживать без повода. Он постоянно опаздывал - на свидания, на занятия с чунинами, на встречи с хокаге. Но это - другое. Миссия ранга А. Серьезное дело. Дайме лично попросил именно Копирующего Какаши. Но подробностей Ирука не знал.

Он сидел и слушал дождь, пока не стало совсем невыносимо. Тогда он встал, чтобы налить себе кофе. И стоя у плиты, всей спиной почувствовал чужое присутствие. Резко обернувшись, он выронил наполовину заполненную кружку, и та раскололась о деревянный пол, разлив кругом грязную лужу.

Его тут же обняли, прижали к стареньким шкафам, обдав терпким запахом псины, пота и его самого, Какаши Хатаке. 

\- Я вернулся, - прохрипел прямо на ухо голос. Ирука не сдерживал дрожь в руках, когда решительно схватил “напавшего” за плечи и отстранил от себя. Какаши непонимающе поддался, и его критически оглядели. Бок перевязан. Но бинты чистые. Круги под глазами. Впалые щеки. Мокрый насквозь. Холодный. И стальные руки.

\- Ты голоден? - Ирука тут же потянулся к пустому чугунку на плите, начал открывать шкафы. Его деловитость как будто оскорбила Какаши.

\- Ты что, совсем меня не ждал? - разочарованно спросил он, сложив руки на груди и так и не сняв маску с лица и мокрый жилет джонина. 

Ирука с размаху опустил крышку на кастрюлю, создав отвратительно громкий шум. 

Они всегда были как будто по разные стороны водопада. Как будто кто-то из них - за толщей воды, а кто-то снаружи, но тоже за, и ничего не слышно, все заливает неодолимая стихия, ноги давно промокли и хочется вылезти уже отсюда и пойти к палатке, в тепло, пить чай в чистых носках из чужого рюкзака, чтобы кто-то обнял тебя наконец и согрел после твоих нетрадиционных купаний. 

А затем тебя еще и шандарахнет молнией, потому что придурку по ту сторону неймется показать если не себя (за водой-то лица не разглядишь толком), то хотя бы свою чакру.

\- Я ебусь с Асумой, - тихо, но отчетливо Ирука сообщил каменной столешнице, не оборачиваясь и всем телом опираясь на расставленные будто для заземления ладони. Со спины он казался согбенным старцем, уж точно ни с кем даже за ручку не держащимся из-за своего вопросительного позвоночника, локти смешно торчали в разные стороны. 

Кухня стала еще холоднее. Казалось, дождь проник внутрь, заливая стены.

\- И давно? - ответили просто и устало. Ируке безумно захотелось закурить, но было страшно шелохнуться.

Жесткая борода, теплые руки, много табачного дыма - Асума был совсем не таким, как Какаши. Они оба любили не тех, кого бы следовало, и в том была их взаимность. Трахались горячо, нежно, никогда не раздеваясь, и по телу Ируки каждый раз прочь убегали мурашки. После секса Асума рассказывал о делах в команде, о новостях из штаба, о новых духах или красивой заколке Куренай-сенсей. Спрашивал, как Какаши. Для него все было на виду - он видел вещи в шкафу, зубную щетку в стакане на раковине, лежал на выбранных вместе с Какаши простынях. Ирука всегда отвечал односложно, подолгу глядя в потолок.

Просто так получалось. 

Послышался какой-то шелест, и Ирука наконец глянул через плечо, уже не опасаясь. Чего ему бояться, смерти? Ну так ее боятся все. Не страшно.

Какаши теребил в руках сумку шиноби.

\- Ты чего? - спросил Ирука, окончательно распрямляясь и даже делая шажок навстречу - нерешительный, на импульсе.

\- Собираюсь, - как-то растерянно сказал Какаши. Поднял на него взгляд. Ируке захотелось его обнять, прижать к себе, осушить своим теплом - пока не думая о том, что взял его взаймы у любовника.

Какаши собрался уходить.

\- Куда ты сейчас пойдешь? - пораженно пролепетал Ирука, опустив руки. 

Стоя посередине разбомбленной его возвращением, мокрой кухни, он казался ребенком, уронившим дорогую вазу и застывшим в ожидании взрослых, которые могут все-все починить - не знающим еще, что сделал что-то плохое, необратимое, лишенным этого знания.

Какаши странно усмехнулся и ответил, желая уколоть:

\- К Асуме. Он у всех берет, верно?

Ирука занес крепко сжатый кулак у самого носа Какаши, пригвоздив его к стене. Это случилось мгновенно, но тот мог отреагировать, если бы хотел. Однако пригвожденный просто смотрел рыбьим взглядом. Маска прилипла к губам, четко обозначая линию рта. Ируке захотелось впиться в него зубами и разорвать, чтобы никаких губ там не было. Он видел такое ранение однажды, нападение дикой собаки - парню так и не пришили ничего на место, потому что не нашли никаких кусков. Лицо без губ - это идеальное краткое описание Какаши Хатаке. Так что по сути ничего не изменится.

Правда, иногда за губы говорят глаза, вот что жутко.

\- А ты редко так реагируешь, - протянул Хатаке с неожиданной интонацией.

Это было настолько верно, что Ирука тут же его отпустил, но пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы разжать руку. Какаши был молнией, которая бьет тебя обухом по затылку, да так, что повезет, если очнешься. Асума же разжигал в нем огонь. Угли всегда разгораются медленно, но зато никто не может игнорировать пышущее пламя. Искры разлетались вокруг, когда они касались друг друга.

\- А я трахаю кадзекаге, - с вызовом сообщил Какаши, потирая шею, в которую чуть ранее гневно вцепился Ирука.

Ах вот оно что. Вот откуда эта стоическая невозмутимость. Он поебывает ебаного кадзекаге. “Дипломатические миссии”, ага, как же. Но ведь тот еще совсем мальчишка... 

\- Ты ебанулся? - не сдержался от укора Ирука.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга в темной тесной кухне Ирукиной квартиры. Мокрый наэлектризованный Какаши. Только что с миссии. Злой, голодный, скучавший. И усталый взвинченный Ирука. Такой домашний, уютный, в пижаме. Скучавший даже поболее.

А потом они сцепились, будто пытаясь проглотить друг друга. Целуясь, толкаясь об стену, срывая одежду. Маска, жилет, штаны, все полетело к чертям собачьим. От Какаши не случайно разило псиной и сексом. И он наврал про Гаару. 

Ируку вдавили в холодильник за спиной, и его обжигающая прохлада вмиг оказалась повсюду - на шее и пояснице, запястьях и ягодицах, на языке, на члене… Везде, где был Какаши. Особенно, наверное, в сердце.

Закидывая ноги ему на талию, Ирука со стоном подумал, что это никогда не закончится. Он всегда будет ждать его под холодным дождем, не спя по ночам. И всегда будет это ненавидеть.

В тот момент Какаши не церемонится, смазывает слюной, но не поспешно, а расчетливо, ебет сразу и жестко, будто отшлепывая за незавершенный разговор. Цепляясь за плечи, спину, волосы, Ирука знал, что это еще не все. Что ему еще аукнется, и не раз. Но не сейчас. Если не задеть повязку с протектором “в пылу страсти” (хотя любые ассоциации Какаши с огнем и жаром невозможны), то все еще может обойтись. Какаши во время секса, целующий, ластящийся - совсем не тот опасный шиноби, что и в жизни. Его можно укротить.

Асума был другим. Обычно спокойный, он становился неукротимой стихией. И поняв, что мысли о нем сейчас чертовски его заводят, Ирука зажмурился от стыда и возбуждения одновременно.

Ладный, крепко сбитый Асума будто брал его силой, но мягкой и изменчивой, словно ветер. От бороды было щекотно, пахло мускусом и каким-то средством для укладки, чтобы волосы не кололись. Так он заботился о нем. Покупал новые носки перед встречей. Спрашивал, какой парфюм взять в следующий раз.

Какаши всегда пах своими собаками или своими загонами. Например, старым домом, если опоздал на полчаса, потому что провожал какую-нибудь случайную старушку. Или застойной водой, если гонял на пруды с командой. Грязными ногами и потом, если тренировался с Гаем. Иногда Ируке хотелось его как-то “пометить”, стереть его собственный запах вовсе и заменить на свой, обволакивающий, приятный. Чтобы никогда о нем не забывал. И чтобы все знали, к кому он приходит по ночам, неважно, с какими суками на каких источниках проводит дни. Но такого не бывает, это попросту невозможно. А жаль.

\- Ты уйдешь от меня? - Утро было серым и холодным. Какаши очень прямо сидел на краю кровати, полностью голый, ягодицами к Ируке, держась обеими руками за матрас. 

Ирука положил подбородок на согнутый локоть, он знал, что распущенные темные волосы сейчас красиво лежат на подушке, и сцена напомнила ему о глупых мелодрамах. А затем он подумал, что очень самоуверенно называть эти мелодрамы глупыми, будучи главным героем этой своей чертовой жизни.

\- А ты? 

Какаши дернулся, будто хотел повернуться к нему, но передумал.

\- Я соврал. Насчет Гаары.

Напряженные плечи. Какаши слегка наклонился вперед, будто собираясь встать, но не решаясь найти силы. Что казалось странным на контрасте с его сильным телом за сеткой шрамов.

Ирука так и не понял, в какой именно раз ему соврали. Но зато понял, почему это было сделано так изящно, чтобы скрыть правду за 2 слоями вранья, и просто ответил:

\- Я знаю.

Он приподнялся на одной руке, чтобы оставить холодный, обжигающий этим поцелуй на небритой щеке. Какаши в ответ полыхнул алым взглядом, а затем закрыл глаза и нащупал протектор на тумбочке. 

Иногда Ирука задумывался, правда ли он его любит, или всего лишь попал в гендзюцу, как настоящий плохой солдат. 

Но если уж и быть плохим, то на все сто. И бывало, что он был в этом хорош, как сейчас.

\- Ты когда-нибудь использовал на мне шаринган? - спросил он, не сводя глаз с застигнутого врасплох Какаши.

Тот улыбнулся лукаво. 

\- Всего лишь раз. - И ушел готовить завтрак, шлепая босыми ступнями по полу.

Ирука знал, что должен был обеспокоиться этим ответом, но не чувствовал ничего. Разве любой на месте Какаши не поступил бы так же, имея подобную силу? Интересно, что он ему сделал? Что тогда случилось? Помнит ли он об этом, или ему сразу было приказано забыть?

\- Я видел Асуму, - сообщил Какаши, обнаженным привидением появляясь в дверном проеме с дымящейся кружкой в руке. Распластавшийся по разобранной постели Ирука лениво повернул к нему голову. Что бы сейчас не прозвучало, он уже ничему не будет удивлен. - Они с Куренай собираются пожениться. И ждут ребенка. Представляешь?

Казалось, он искренне издевался. Его единственный видимый глаз искрился от сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Ч-что ты сказал? - Ирука резко сел, взъерошенный, озябший, ничего не понимающий. - А как же…?

Больше месяца он трахался с кем-то, болтал с кем-то, целовался взахлеб с кем-то, вдыхал запах чьих-то сигарет. Да только с кем же?!

\- Как же твоя интрижка? - беззаботно усмехнулся Какаши. - Это был я.

Через одну яростную секунду в него полетела очередь из подушек. Выбираясь из кровати подобно Венере в морской пене и метаясь по спальне в поисках вещей, которые можно было бы запульнуть в виновника этого беспорядка, Ирука бессвязно выкрикивал ругательства:

\- Козлина! Мразь! Ебучий манипулятор! Я же ждал тебя с миссии, переживал как чокнутый! Я… Ты… Где ты был?! У кого ночевал, а? Отвечай, сука! Ухх, я до тебя щас добе…

Алый глаз вспыхнул, будто в комнате стоял кромешный мрак, хотя утро было ясным и светлым. Ируку словно сковало по рукам и ногам и кинуло на кровать. Холод заполнил каждую клеточку тела, туманя разум и одновременно успокаивая. 

Вот теперь он точно от него уйдет.  
Если, конечно, ему это позволят.

Какаши всегда делал то, что хотел. Он приходил, когда ему вздумалось. Когда они еще не жили вместе, он мог заявиться прямо после миссии, посреди ночи, злой как черт и грязный, кусающий вместо поцелуев. Как вчера. Опаздывал постоянно, не признавал авторитетов, кроме руководства. Жизнь шиноби была его приоритетом, а все, что он делал - миссией. На миссиях не бывает недозволенного - только случайные жертвы и производственные травмы. Все ради цели.

Ирука не мог шелохнуться, и потому, когда край матраса прогнулся под чьей-то тяжестью, даже не повернул голову, продолжая пялиться в потолок. 

На что еще способен Какаши? Помимо того, чтобы растоптать, разбить, заморозить его сердце и разум.

\- Ну прости, - послышалось вдруг. - Я… не думал, что так далеко зайдет. Просто хотел выяснить у тебя все. Узнать, что ты думаешь обо мне на самом деле. Я тебе не верил. Как и, в общем-то, всем.

Ирука попытался скосить глаза, чтобы его увидеть. 

\- Ах, да, извини. - После этих слов, сказанных магическим баритоном Какаши, Ируку неожиданно отпустило, хотя неведомая сила продолжала притягивать к кровати, не давая встать и сбежать. 

\- Что значит “далеко зайдет”? - опасливо уточнил Ирука. 

Разве трахнуть его под чужой личиной не было изначальной целью всей этой странной авантюры? Ирука только сейчас понял, что не помнит, как именно у них с Асумой все завертелось. Ну, то есть, не с Асумой, но… Притворяться другими людьми - это чуть ли не первое, чему учат юных шиноби в Академии. Но для того, чтобы долго поддерживать форму, да к тому же столь точную, нужно много, очень много чакры… А уж чтобы дурачить кого-то глазным гендзюцу, и того больше.

Что-то тут не так.

Какаши вздохнул, ладонью прикрывая половину лица с алым шаринганом. И где он успел посеять протектор?

\- Поначалу я не собирался… Мы должны были просто общаться, как ты обычно общаешься с Асумой или другими джонинами. Асума тогда был на секретном задании, о котором не докладывали в штаб - его не было в деревне, и ты бы не смог узнать об этом. Только поэтому я его выбрал.

Ирука не понимал, почему Какаши рассказывает ему все это, да еще и так подробно. Это все какой-то бред.

\- Отпусти меня.

\- Нет. - Яростный взгляд карих глаз поверх тонкого шрама, будто подчеркнутый, как самое главное на книжной странице. - Сначала послушай меня. Потом...делай, что хочешь.

Какаши заполз на кровать, садясь вплотную к изголовью и положив свободную руку на согнутое колено. 

\- Тогда говори быстрее и проваливай. - Ирука совсем потерял страх и понимал это, но в голове пульсировало негодование. С ним обращаются, как с противником на поле боя! На собственной постели...

Какаши посмотрел открытым глазом прямо на него, с каким-то усталым, тусклым выражением.

\- Я заставил тебя захотеть мне изменить. И не замечать, что я не Асума. Заставил тебя поверить, что ты любишь другого.

Ирука оцепенел, так что поначалу ему почудилось, будто Какаши вернул свои странные путы. Но нет, руки и ноги двигались, пусть и с большим трудом. Пальцы похолодели так, что грозились вот-вот отколоться от руки. Такое бывает на сильном морозе или сквозняке. Ему захотелось сунуть пятерни в какой-нибудь костер или камин. Может быть, жаровню в стейк-ресторане? Интересно, успеет ли он растопить их, если выбежит туда сейчас?..

\- Ч-что ты сделал?..

Какаши закрыл оба глаза, теперь опустив руки и запрокинув голову. Если в один прыжок, то можно было бы разодрать зубами сонную артерию... Соблазн так велик, но вряд ли. Алый глаз никогда не спит. Ируку отбросят, как котенка. Или зажарят молниями из руки. Точно, зажарят! Чем молнии хуже огня? Все лучше, чем превратиться в ледышку.

\- А ты куришь? - неожиданно для себя самого произнес Ирука. Какаши даже приоткрыл черный глаз, чтобы убедиться, что это ему не послышалось, и с крайне озадаченным выражением лица ответил:

\- Иногда. Когда нервничаю, могу выкурить сигарету-другую. А причем тут…?

\- Асума курил, - вспомнил Ирука. - По-настоящему. Мне же не…?

Он испытующе глянул на Какаши, прямо в черную радужку. Тот медленно кивнул:

\- Это было по-настоящему.

Так. А что еще?  
Он произнес это вслух.

Какаши хмыкнул:

\- Тебя это заботит? Отсасывал ли я тебе на самом деле или просто дурачил? Или что?

“Господи, почему он просто не уйдет?” - в сердцах подумал Ирука, теряя остатки самообладания. Наверное, это было написано на его лице, потому что Какаши неловко замолчал, опустив взгляд, а затем... извинился.

И Ирука шокировано понял, что так делал Асума - когда он прямо говорил ему о каких-то проебах. Но никогда - Какаши. Какаши даже ошибался идеально. Вроде все испортил, но так хорош, что можно простить. Слишком, слишком часто…

\- Прекрати. - Какаши в ответ непонимающе приподнял брови. - Хватит вести себя, как он.

Какаши оскалился, выдавая собачьи повадки.

\- Так я и есть “он”.

Подушек вокруг не осталось, иначе одна из них полетела бы в него снова, а приближаться к нему самому Ируке не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Ну, разве что кофе.

Лед внутри потихоньку таял. Может, Какаши опять воспользовался своим гендзюцу и заставил остыть, вернее, потеплеть к нему? Может, вся жизнь Ируки оказалась одним сплошным гендзюцу? А что вообще он может этим своим проклятым глазом?..

\- И что же было дальше? - Ирука с трудом, но смог сесть, и теперь сложил руки на груди, упав спиной на приятно, по-живому прохладную стену. Какаши все просил выдвинуть кровать из угла, но Ирука слишком привык к такому расположению вещей в квартире и потому всегда ловко переводил тему: на покупку продуктов, или на протекающий кран, в общем, на что-нибудь, чего так не любил и избегал Какаши.

Асума как-то раз спросил, почему кровать стоит в углу, хотя спят на ней преимущественно вдвоем. “Ты не хочешь, чтобы обе стороны оказались заняты навсегда?”. Ирука отшутился, что в полу просто спрятан мертвый проститут, и будет некрасиво, если Какаши провалится к нему на гнилых досках. А потом Асума, посмеявшись, закурил…

\- Теперь тебе интересно? - И опять эта насмешка. Бледные пальцы Какаши потянулись куда-то под кровать, за оказавшейся там ночью набедренной сумкой, и выудили оттуда мятую пачку.

Пока Какаши мудрил с зажигалкой, Ируке безумно захотелось выбить и ее, и сигарету у него из рук. Это было так странно, так неправильно - чтобы Какаши и курил! Как если бы к нему пришли и сказали, что Орочимару открыл приют для сироток.

\- Хочу знать всю правду. 

Затяжка. 

\- Будешь? 

Ирука помотал головой.

\- Я не курю. - Потом поморщился, то ли от дыма, то ли от того, что соврал, и добавил: - И ты это знаешь.

\- Верно… Но ведь иногда можно.

Так Ирука обычно оправдывался перед Асумой, затягиваясь прямо из его рук.

Когда Какаши был Асумой, от него разило табаком и уверенностью. Он будто занимал собой половину кровати, по-хозяйски раскладывая руки на изголовья и спинки и широко расставляя ноги. А сейчас он сидел на своей стороне, у противоположного края, курил нервно, рывками, не смотря на Ируку или, вернее, смотря куда угодно, кроме как на него, и казался щуплым мальчишкой в углу, хотя, разумеется, на деле не был ни первым, ни вторым.

\- Я хотел узнать, любишь ли ты меня. Можно ли тебе верить. 

\- Ты это уже говорил, - это прозвучало резче, чем хотелось, но было чистой правдой. - И ты поэтому заставил меня…? Ты… Что ты там сделал со мной?..

Ирука ощутил себя рассеянным учеником на уроке. Голова заболела от всех этих мыслей. Или, может, от дыма. 

Какаши стряхнул пепел прямо себе в руку. Получилось по-детски, лодочкой, будто для какой-то дворовой игры. Должно быть, это обжигает, но шиноби привычны к мелкой боли. На его лице не было написано никаких эмоций. Чистый лист. Хороший солдат.

\- Я не смог ничего выведать у тебя как Асума, и решил как Асума соблазнить. Только вот и тут план провалился, а времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Тебя сложно убедить или очаровать… ты знаешь?

Они будто обсуждали стратегию против врага на новой миссии, уставившись в карту, а не на ладонь Какаши. Ируке стало противно до тошноты. Какаши посмотрел на него, не спрашивая, а затем принялся остервенело и вместе с тем безэмоционально тушить сигарету о ладонь. Запахло гарью, то никак не могло помочь Ируке справиться с подступающим к горлу комком. 

\- Переходи к сути, пока меня не вырвало, - не скрывая отвращения, попросил он, не сводя глаз с сигареты.

У Какаши случались странные эпизоды. Он мог упасть с крыши, вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть, расковырять рану, несмотря на причитания медиков, предложить свою кровь вместо смазки, как будто это может сработать (“Божечки, ты что, не в курсе, что она мигом свернется? Кто был твоим преподом в Академии, а? Дай мне имя.”). 

\- Ладно. - Какаши будто же начал сливаться с мебелью, настолько мало жизни в нем теперь виделось. Ладонь, полную пепла, он положил на коленку - главное, чтобы не начал посыпать им голову, будь она неладна. - У Асумы… ну, то есть, у меня не получалось стать твоим любовником, и я внушил тебе, что ты этого хочешь. 

Ирука и так это знал, догадался, пока горе-рассказчик тянул с развязкой. 

\- Т-ты хотел посмотреть, п-признаюсь ли я тебе при встрече? Расскажу ли про измену?

Он смотрел испытующе, пронзительно, всем весом опираясь вперед, на вытянутые руки, чтобы почуять, заметить, узнать малейшее проявление лжи в Какаши.

Как будто это когда-либо получалось.

\- Да, хотел, - Какаши вдруг широко, полубезумно улыбнулся. - И ты ведь это сделал! Несмотря на гендзюцу… Я так рад… и... горд...

\- Ты что, рехнулся? - Ирука отпрянул от него и внутренне напрягся, приготовясь в случае чего бежать к шкафу, к сумке с кунаями. Непонятно, что именно он был готов сделать, но еще раз выебать себе мозги он ему не позволит!

Асума стал его отдушиной, теплыми деньками в калейдоскопе рутины - как когда смотришь в эту детскую игрушку прямиком на солнце. Но действительно, почему же? Когда это он, Ирука, наслаждающийся работой в Академии, влюбленный всем сердцем, уважаемый друзьями и учениками, вдруг успел устать от “рутины”? Да ведь раньше он со внутренним, плохо скрываемым восторгом приходил домой, зная, что его встретит с работы Какаши, улыбающийся ему, уткнувшийся в книжку, уснувший на диване в ожидании - неважно.

Он ведь так и не успел его разлюбить даже за этот месяц. Что бы там Какаши не внушил ему, это явно было не “ты больше не любишь Какаши Хатаке”. И может быть, поэтому он сразу же рассказал, отдал себя на его суд, свою позорную тайну, всего себя без остатка. А теперь оказывается, что и тайны никакой толком нет, и позора тоже - он изменил не потому, что бесхарактерная мразь, которую убить мало, а потому, что это скорее точная характеристика Какаши, который по несправедливому стечению обстоятельств вдобавок обладает почти неограниченной властью над людьми.

Но о чем он, Ирука, думал, говоря это там, на кухне, когда с Какаши, как со снеговика весной, капала дождевая вода? Хотел ли, чтобы его простили? Запутавшись в переплетении рук, ног, простыней, подушек, Ирука совсем забыл, что вчера у вернувшегося была повязка на груди, правда, чистая уже и совсем без крови. Куда она потом делась? Это Какаши, видимо, не до конца продумал. И Ирука уже знал, что будет дальше.

\- Так ты спишь с кадзекаге или нет? - раздалось раздраженное в тишине комнаты.

Какаши ошеломленно поднял голову, свет из окна за фигурой Ируки слепил его. Но он пока держал шаринган закрытым и без помощи рук. То веко не всегда хорошо слушалось из-за шрама...

\- И причем здесь это? - Неужели нельзя было соврать получше?

Лицо Ируки за секунду проявилось в этом свете совсем близко, руки легко коснулись груди. Пальцы будто ледяные, как странно...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы забыли об этом разговоре? - шепотом спросил Ирука. Какаши кивнул. - Честность. Вот чего от тебя хочу я. И от наших отношений в будущем. Идет? - по смуглой щеке прокатилась одинокая слезинка. Бывает от слишком яркого света.

Он правда хотел узнать, может ли доверять ему, открыться до конца, взять за руку при всех. Глупо и наивно, маленький мальчик Какаши, стоящий у трупа отца, отказывающийся повзрослеть, следующий чужим правилам и отвергающий их - будто перелистывая страницы жизни. У него есть взгляд, доставшийся ему дар, и есть верный кунай в руке, есть работа, есть дом, есть свои идеалы и принципы. А Ирука, есть ли у него Ирука? В последнее время он не был в этом уверен. Ирука злился, когда об этом заходила речь. Они слишком поздно повстречались. Какаши уже привык решать проблемы по-своему.

\- Как скажешь, родной, - прошептал в ответ Какаши, крепко зажмурившись, вдыхая запах специй и книг, запах Ируки, беря его руки в свои, чтобы согреть. 

И открыл глаза.


End file.
